Cynical World
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: A girl, that was trapped in a pod for who knows how long, meets up with Edward. Will this girl ever get home to her Earth or will she be forced to live in space forever? This is my first Bebop fic.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Cowboy Bebop!

**Cynical World**

**Chapter 1**

        "Ouch!" a girl's voice yelped as she managed to hit her head against what appeared to be the inside of a pod's door. "Where the devil am I?" Surveying the area from what she could view in the circular window, she surmised that she was in a field. There was a lot of rubble in that field, which made her believe that it was abandoned.

        Suddenly a head, full of outrageous red hair, appeared in her view, "Is the poddy-woddy stuck? Ed will help poddy!"

        "Excuse me! But I would like to get out!" the girl yelled a little, but screamed in startlement, as the door opened and she fell out onto the hard-packed dirt. Her flare jeans, black tank top, and brown hair were now saturated in dust. "Ouch," the girl moaned.

        "Hi person! Ed is Ed! Are you Ed and Ein's new friend?" the odd looking red headed girl bounced about wildly.

        "I'm Zenia, but you can call me Zen," the dirty girl coughed as she stood up and began to dust herself off. "Ed, can you tell me where we are?"

        "Silly Zen-Zen! We are on Earth!" Ed laughed.

        "Ed, what city are we in?"

        "No city! No cities on Earth no more!" Ed pouted.

        "Ed, there has to be cities!" Zen argued logically.

        "Nope! All go bye-bye! Isn't moon pretty?" Ed stared up at the moon and began howling like a dog. Ein howled with her.

        "Oh my…" Zen's hands flew to her mouth, her eyes stung with a bit of knowledge that she was no longer on the Earth that she knew.

        "Zen-Zen, okay?" Ed waved a hand in front of Zen's face.

        "Ed, what happened to the moon?" Zen finally chocked out.

        "Moon cracked," Ed shrugged.

        "Ed…" Zen sat down in the dirt, a dazed look covered her face. "Can I stay with you for a while?"

        "Yea! Ed can have Zen-Zen as guest!" Ed began to dance around happily.

        "Mew!"

        "Kitty?" Ed began searching.

        "Kal? Kal! Here boy!" Zen called to the mewing beast.

        "Mreow!" a beautiful orange striped tabby jumped into Zen's arms from the inside of the pod.

        "Kal! I'm so glad you're with me!" Zen hugged the cat close to her and took in his scent of spices and sugar.

        "Is that Zen-Zen's kitty?" Ed asked softly.

        "Yes, Ed I'd like you to meet my cat, Kal."

        "WOW! Ed can pet Kal? Can Ed?"

        "Of course you may, Ed," Zen felt a smile tug at her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Cowboy Bebop!

**Cynical World**

**Chapter 2**

****

        "Good day, Zen," a passerby greeted the petite girl as she swept the dirt out of a small store. This was her place of work, and had been for months after she had met Ed. She almost always had a smile on her face, and her cat constantly followed her without bothering anyone or anything but the occasional mouse.

        "Hi Zen-Zen!" Ed greeted her happily, "Zen-Zen not happy?"

        "Not really, Ed," Zen smiled softly at the younger girl. Ed had taught her a bit about hacking and everything about what had happened after the moon had shattered. Ed was her closest and most trusted friend, next to Kal. "I miss my family. My dad promised he'd teach me so many things… and my mom had still so much to teach me… It hurts that I'll never see them again. I think I need to get away from Earth. I have enough money to get a transport or a ship of my own. Do you think I should?"

        "Ed thinks Zen-Zen should do what Zen-Zen wants to do," Ed frowned.

        "If I left, would you and Ein want to come with Kal and me?" a sad look passed through Zen's eyes.

        "Maybe later!" Ed grinned and stood on her hands happily, "Zen-Zen need to find self."

        "You're right Ed," Zen smiled sadly and hugged the younger girl.

        "So, Zen-Zen get her own ship?" Ed asked.

        "I think so. Will you help me pick out just the right one?" Zen laughed as Ed began to bounce around singing 'yes'.

***********

        It had been a few months since Zen had bought her ship and named it the 'Kitsune'. Before she had left Ed, Ed had given both Zen and Kal a metal band one fit around Zen's wrist and the other was Kal's new collar. Both were cutting edge technology that Ed had specifically designed to communicate with Ed, act as a mini-computer, tracker, television, and a few other little tricks that would help Zen and Kal, as they were on Mars. Ed had warned Zen, ahead of time, to avoid the Red Dragons and told her that they were bad news. Zen had complied, thus far, but sometimes life has a way of changing even the best laid plans…

        Zen accidentally stumbled over a fight which one man in a blue suit was lying on the ground getting beaten by two very suspicious looking characters, "Kal, I believe we need to intervene."

        Both men looked up and chuckled, "What's a pretty little thing like you going to do?"

        "Nothing you have to worry about." Zen's eyes hardened, "Kal." Suddenly, there was a sword in Zen's hands. Both men's eyes widened in horror at the deadly beauty of the sword; before they tried to pull their guns. "We live in such a cynical world, do we not?" Zen abruptly had slashed both guns to pieces with her sword. "I would leave, while you still can."

        Both men ran off screaming about strange women with swords that were strong enough to cut through metal. Not seeing the sword disappear, and a cat reappear at Zen's side. The beaten man opened his eyes slightly and promptly passed out.

        "How will we get him back to our humble abode, neko-chan?" Zen questioned the little cat. The cat purred as he rubbed his head on her cheek and promptly sat on Zen's shoulder. "Ah, so I shoulder the heavy weight of this man." Zen chuckled as she struggled with the heavy burden of the man in the blue suit, all the way to her small, but roomy little ship. She dragged him over to her extra bed, laid him down, took his shirt off, and began to look at the wounds he had received. Zen quickly bandaged the man's wounds properly, and asked Kal to watch the man and get her when he became conscious.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Cowboy Bebop!

**Cynical World**

**Chapter 3**

        "So, how are you doing?"

        "Release me," the man growled.

        "Excuse me, but I think you have me confused for those two goons that were beating the stuffing out of you," Zen snorted. "You are in no manner, way, shape, or form being held here against your will. Kal, make sure he at least eats. I'm going to phone our friend. By the way, you've been out for two days and I treated your wounds. You are on my ship, and yes, we are still on Mars."

        "Huh, well isn't that convenient?" the man grumped.

        "Not for me. I was planning to go visit a friend of mine today. I was out getting supplies when I stumbled over you and those two goons. You're welcome to stay until you get better, but there is no smoking in my ship."

        "Who are you?" the man stretched and winced as he did so.

        "My name is Zenia Cora, but I go by Zen. My furry little friend is Kal. Don't try to bother him."

        "I'm Spike Spiegel, but please call me Spike."

        "Pleasure to meet you, Spike. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to checking my…"

        "INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" the alarm went off.

        "Shit!" the girl cursed in front of Spike and went off running, a sword appearing in her hand as she ran towards the door.

Spike quickly threw on his shirt over the bandages, wincing as he did so. He grabbed his Jerrico 941R, and took off after Zen. He didn't realize that Kal, Zen's cat was keeping up with him.

"What the hell are you trying to do to my ship?!" Zen yelled angrily at three men toting pistols.

"We wanted to get your attention. Now, where is the man?" the leader sneered at her, not noticing her silver sword.

"Right here," Spike growled out angrily.

"Kal, get back inside the ship!" Zen hissed through clenched teeth. The three men were surprised as they watched a cat mew pityingly and walk back into the ship.

"So, little girl, if you'd be a dear and hand him over…"

"Isn't this world such a cynical one?" Zen's eyes hardened and her sword moved like lightening, cutting right through the gun in the leader's hands. "I believe your friends told you a bit about my sword, but you did not take heed of their warnings."

The leader back away a bit, keeping his eyes trained on both the girl and the man right behind her, "Why are you protecting this murderer?"

"Depends on your definition of murder," Spike growled out.

        "Ever heard of women's intuition?" Zen chuckled coolly.

        "Attack!" the leader ordered the two men, but Spike had shot both pistols out of their hands.

Zen's blade was pressed against the leader's throat, "I do not take kindly to threats on myself or others, sir. I suggest you tell your men to go home, or they will face death by my ship's guns."

"But…" the man swallowed slowly, very aware of the blade at his throat.

"Be thankful for your life and run back home. I do not wish your blood on my blade, it would only make it rust faster. Now, you and your men will leave," Zen glared angrily at the three men. The leader nodded in agreement and the three of them ran for their lives.

"All that so you didn't have to kill them?" Spike chuckled.

"I've never killed," Zen replied coldly back to Spike as she passed him and entered her cabin.

Spike's eyes widened, "Then why did you…"

"I am leaving. You are welcome to come with me, but I am sure that you have your own transport," Zen frowned. "It was interesting to meet you, Mr. Spiegel."

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Spike began to yell.

"I'm listening," Zen turned, and leaned against her ship, her eyebrow raised.

"You don't even know who you just fought!"

"The Red Dragons."

"How did you…?"

"That is none of your concern," Zen rolled her eyes. "Look, you want to get to your ship and get off Mars, go do it. I'm not waiting any longer to postpone my…" Zen felt something on her ship and scowled, "Stupid bleaters think they can track me." Zen threw a tiny chip on the ground and smashed it.

"Well, I guess I'm going with you," Spike sighed. "I owe you."

"It's your life," Zen shrugged.

"How old are you?" Spike raised his brow in suspicion.

"Nineteen," Zen laughed at his shocked face.

"So, where are we heading?" Spike sighed once he got over his surprise.

"Earth."

"You're kidding, right?" Spike blinked in surprise.

"No. I have a friend there who I haven't seen in a while…" Zen chuckled. "Though a bit strange, she has a delightful outlook on life."

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm gonna regret this?" Spike grumbled.

"How in the hell should I know? Then again, guys don't have women's intuition either…" Zen joked.

****************

        "Hey, Zen, how much longer until we talk to this friend of yours?" Spike grimaced as they stood in the middle of nowhere.

        "I've already talked to her. She's helped me out a lot. She taught me so much…" Zen chuckled. "Boy does that make her sound old!"

        "So, when are we meeting Grandma?"

        "She's right behind you," Zen smirked.

        "SPIKE-SPIKE!" Ed jumped on Spike and gave him a massive hug.

        "I guess you two know each other," Zen laughed.

        "Ed thought Spike-Spike was dead! Faye-Faye and Jet-Jet both thought Spike-Spike gone too!"

        "Hey Ed, I don't think Spike there, is getting enough air," Zen bit her lip as Spike's face began to turn red.

        "Okay!" Ed let go of Spike and skipped around Zen and Spike.

        "Women, children, and animals… are trouble," Spike sighed.

        "Oh? Is that so? Well then, just so you know, Spike, you're trouble for me," Zen smirked. "If not for you, the Red Dragon's wouldn't be after me."

        "Heh," Spike grimaced. "Thanks for reminding me. Now, why did you save me?"

        "I don't really know, I guess I was just looking to see how good I was with my new katana Ed made me," Zen shrugged.

        "Ed made you a katana?" Spike's face had a perplexed look.

        "So, Ed, you coming with me this time?" Zen winked mischievously at the younger girl.

        "Yup! Ed and Ein go with Zen-Zen!" Ed laughed and lightly hugged Zen.

        "Well, I guess I'm stuck following you two," Spike sighed. "Can't have you getting into too much trouble…"

        "Awe, that's sweet of you, but I have a sneaky suspicion that you're going to be the only real trouble Ed and I will have to worry about," Zen chuckled, mischief sparkled in her eyes.

        "You think so?" Spike smirked.

        "Female's intuition," Zen reminded him. "Besides, Ed can't cook worth beans and I doubt that you can either!"

        "Huh," Spike grimaced. "You'd win that bet."

        "I can try to teach you, if you want. I've been trying to teach Ed, but she eats all the ingredients while cooking," Zen shrugged. Laughing, "The last time she tried, she ate pure flour!"

        "Ed was ghost Ed!" Edward giggled.

        "No more ghost Ed's," Zen frowned at Edward seriously.

        "Okie-doke!" Ed saluted Zen.

        "You've got her trained, impressive," Spike smirked.

        Zen glared at Spike, "I don't appreciate anyone putting down my friends, Mr. Spiegel."

        "Uh-oh!" Ed frowned as she stared at Spike, "When Zen-Zen goes to last name basis or full, you in doggie house!"

        "Very good Ed!" Zen smiled at the happy and bubbly young teen, "You made an entire sentence without too much baby-talk! Let's go get some spicy-sweet cheese dip and chips!"

        "YEA! Ed loves spicy-sweet cheese and chips!"

        "Um…" Spike looked very lost as the two girls interacted, and left him standing in the middle of nowhere, as they both headed towards Zen's ship.

        "Even if you were rude, you may as well come along, Mr. Spiegel," Zen pushed her long black hair behind her ears, as she looked over her shoulder.

        "So… I take it you're still not happy with me," Spike frowned.

        "Irritated at the most," Zen shrugged, as she entered her ship. Ed trailed on her heals, along with Ein and Spike.

        "So, you're not mad?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

        "No, but if this line of pointless questioning continues, I will be most displeased and so will my furry friend," Zen fished inside a small refrigerator and pulled out her spicy-sweet cheese and a bag of chips. She also pulled out three sodas and tossed one to Spike.

        "What, no beer?" Spike snorted.

        "It's bad for your health, and Ed is only a pre-teen," Zen rolled her eyes as she opened her spicy-sweet cheese and dug into it with a chip.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Cowboy Bebop or Outlaw Star!

Hey Icy Pheonix! The reason I had discontinued this fic is because nobody seemed to want to read or review it. But, since you reviewed it, here's a chapter!

**Cynical World**

**Chapter 4**

"Still, no beer?" Spike pouted.

"Spike have you ever seen 'Buffy'?" Zen grinned evilly as he stared at her with a confused look on his face. "I'll take that as a 'no' Vamp-boy," Zen winked at Ed who laughed.

"Alert. Another vehicle is approaching. Alert."

"Damn, and just as it was getting relaxing," Zen pouted. "Oh well, guess it's time to see who's the raven tapping at my door."

"Raven?" Spike asked.

"Edgar Allen Poe, famous dead poet that wrote dark poetry. Sometimes I think that's where I get my dark sense of humor," Zen smirked and flipped her hair away from her face as she walked and opened the door.

"So, how's the refugee?" a male voice chuckled.

"Hello, Zenia," a female trilled happily.

"Gene! Melfeena!" Zen laughed happily as she gave him, and the woman beside him, a hug.

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?" a shorter man asked.

"JIM!" Zen jumped on top of the guy in front of her, knocking them both into the dirt.

"WOAH!" Jim yelped.

"I'm so happy to see you guys!" Zen sat up, still on top of Jim. "You guys can go on in and say hi to Ed and Kal! I'm sure Ed will introduce you to Spike!"

"See you two later!" Gene laughed as he and Melfeena entered the ship.

"So… you gonna get offa me?" Jim smirked.

"Nope!" Zen grinned as she moved her head to lie on his chest, then she yawned. "I missed my favorite sleeping place."

"…" Jim only let a chuckle escape him, before asking, "So, what'd you do to get a bounty on your head?"

"I saved this guy, Spike, from the Red Dragons. Next thing I know, POOF I'm one of America's most wanted!" Zen hugged the man under her.

"Well, when I saw that bounty I nearly panicked and raced straight for Mars to know who the hell you pissed off!" Jim frowned.

"Yeah, well, you know I can take care of myself…" Zen sighed as she rolled off of Jim and landed beside him.

"Zen, I only met you a month ago! I don't want to loose you only because you stopped and helped some guy!" Jim sat up and glared down at her.

"Jim, calm down. I've lived way longer than I should have… by Ed's calculations I'm at least 219 years old."

"Zen…" Jim watched as the girl beside him turned away from him.

"219…" Zen sighed. "I guess the saying is true… 'no matter how old you get, someone is always watching out for you'." Zen turned back to Jim and gave him a thoughtful look, "I understand that you don't want to see me hurt, Jim, but sometimes these things can't be helped."

"I know. I just don't want…" Jim sighed tiredly.

"I know," Zen turned herself around, so that her head was in Jim's lap. "Now, what's the reason for the unexpected visit?"

"Gene saw the bounty and we came to help you," Jim replied softly. "Sorry for starting an argument."

"It takes two to tango, bucko," Zen leaned up and pecked him softly on the cheek. "Want to go inside?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jim chuckled.


End file.
